


He just missed Tony. That was all.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :(, Angst, Fighting, Tony Died, am i doing this right, endgame spoilers, fighting at shool, fighting in class, he punch, how do you tag, i wrote this in 10 minutes based of a tweet i saw so it will be bad, im sad, nonship, our soft boi rly isn't himself in this fic, peter is rly going thru it, peter trying to deal with tony's death, peter's classmates are assholes, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic on a scenario in which Peter realises just how much Tony dying had affected him. Angsty and based off a tweet I saw. Yikes.





	He just missed Tony. That was all.

"I can't believe Tony Stark died." Somebody whispered from behind.

Peter flinched and shifted in his chair, but he did not turn to look at who spoke. He tried his best to ignore them and continued to write, reading every word he wrote aloud in his head to try and drown them out.

"I know right? Dude was a legend. He was one of those guys you'd think would never die." Somebody whispered in response.

Legend. Not hero. Heroes always get remembered, but legends never die.

But, Tony had died. He had just got Peter back as well, and while Peter didn't really realise it'd been five years in the time between him getting dusted and undusted, in a way, he'd only just got Tony back too.

Only to have him slip away moments later.

Peter put his head in his hands and silently took a deep breath in. No tears were going to fall down his face today, he told himself. Yes, he was struggling. Everything he saw seemed to somehow remind him of Tony, but he'd get through it, he had to. At least those kids behind him had stopped whispering for the time being.

Or, at least, that's what Peter thought.

"He was basically an idiot for what he did though. He should have known he wasn't strong enough for that shit." One of the kids spoke, the other giving a slight snicker in response.

Upon hearing this, something buried deep within Peter just snapped completely. Without missing a beat, he turned around to face the two kids and looked the one who'd said it dead in the eyes.

"You don't know anything about what your talking about." Peter snapped slowly, loud so everyone in the room could hear, his voice alike to that of a growl. He couldn't think of a time where he had ever felt as much pure rage as he did at this very moment. 

The two kids blinked at him in surprise and were silent for a few moments. They exchanged side glances at each other before one of them spoke up.

"And you do? What's your deal, Parker?" He snapped right back at him, his expression smug and with that same snicker as before.

Peter felt as if he was about to flip the desk in front of him. His hands began to shake and he could feel the entire class' stares burning into him.

"My deal, is that you talk about him as if he's just some celebrity that died, but he saved the whole fucking universe. My deal, you bastard, is that he was a better person than any of you in here will ever be, and you just called him an idiot. My deal is that you are pissing me off, so you better watch your fucking mouth." 

He wasn't even thinking about the things he was saying, didn't feel in control of his words. But he knew he was right.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" The kid snarled, rising from his chair and moving towards Peter, who too got up from his seat.

The guy pushed him into the wall, their desks were at the edge of the classroom so the wall was right next to them. He was taller than Peter and, if Peter had a normal amount of strength, he probably wouldn't have been able to take the guy. Their class teacher (coincidentally the scrawniest, most useless guy ever for this situation) was beginning to make his way over to try and break the two up before any damage was done. When Peter didn't retaliate to this guy's actions, he sniggered and spoke yet again.

"I'm sure Tony Stark was many shitty things. But at least he wasn't a weak bitch like you."

Peter swung his fist to meet his face. His nose was already bleeding and Peter realised he'd probably miscalculated how hard he was to punch him, but he didn't care. He staggered back but quickly prepared to punch back.

The teacher was literally getting nowhere near the two of them, which was a bad thing because that meant this could go on for longer, but a good thing because Peter was really, really fucking angry.

The guy swung his fist, but Peter blocked the punch skillfully. He blinked in surprise, but was very swiftly almost on the floor as Peter hit him again, harder than the last time actually. And again, but when he went for the third one, multiple of his classmates and probably his teacher pulled him away. There were shouts for him to leave the room, all the noise suddenly in the room was hurting his head.

So he did, he turned and left, the classroom and everyone in it now in a tad bit of chaos.

He stormed down the corridor, tears flowing down his face uncontrollably, his breathing making choking noises as he went. He was either heading for the schools' exit or the boys bathroom, he didn't really know, but he didn't quite make it there.

He leant against one of the walls in the corridors and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He sobbed, his head resting against the wall. He felt very out of touch with who he was and what he was doing at that moment. He thought about how that kid, as angry as what he'd said had made him, didn't deserve that from Peter at all and he cursed himself silently. He slammed his palm into the wall.

He just missed Tony. That was all.


End file.
